


Capture

by tomatopudding



Category: Bones
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jack Hodgins and I am going to die. Very angsty and sad Hodgins-centric fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

Capture

My name is Jack Hodgins and I am going to die. I don't mean it in that "oh everybody dies eventually" way, I mean as in tonight. I can feel it in my heart that he will end this tonight. I have to say that I never expected my life to end like this, by the knife of a serial killer. You may be wondering how I got into this mess. Who would have guessed that I would become a target? What did I ever do to him?

He nabbed me in front of my house one evening as I was returning from the local burger joint with hot food in the seat beside me. I was still at the end of the long driveway and Zack and Angela couldn't have seen me from the window. I saw him standing in the way of my car so I put on the brakes. I waved, indicating that he should move. When he didn't, I stood and exited the car, approaching him. He gripped my wrist and put a hand over my mouth.

'You're next,' he whispered before throwing me on the ground. My head hit a rock and I passed out.

I remember when he called them. He did it on speakerphone so I could hear them and how they were worried. I remember the phone ringed for what seemed like hours; the phone ringing and ringing. And then she picks up, Angela.

'Hello?' she said.

'Put it on speaker phone,' he snarled.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'Do it!'

There was a click as she did as she was told.

'He has twenty-four hours,' the man said.

'Who is this?' she sounded really scared.

'What is going on?' Zack was panicked.

'Angela! Zack!' I yelled.

'Jack?' Angela and Zack asked simultaneously. The man just laughed.

'I have your precious Jack and he has twenty-four hours until he dies, you hear me? Twenty-four hours!' then he hung up.

'What is wrong with you!' I cried. He grinned and pulled out a long knife. He came over to me and made a large slash across my cheek.

'What the hell, man!' was probably not the smartest thing for me to yell. Let me tell you, bread knives hurt. I lost count of the number of cuts at around twenty-five.

He didn't feed me. I was famished when he came over to me who knows how much later. He broke my wrist, the right one to be exact, and then walked away. I knew what would happen next. Our latest case had been this killer's previous victim. Every hour of so he would come back and do something else. He started with my wrists then moved to my ankles, my arms, my legs, and my jaw. Exactly as we had seen on the skeleton just a few days prior. After that, I didn't see him for a while. When he came back, he called them again.

'Three hours,' he said before hanging up quickly. He sat there next to me and began to separate my vertebra. Seriously, he worked up from my ass and cut my spinal cord in between each vertebra and my body slowly became paralyzed. Now, I think it's time. I'm paralyzed from the neck down, but still alive. He's approaching me now with that bread knife. He's placing it against my throat. The door bursts open revealing Brennan, Zack, Angela, and Booth. The killer jerks in surprise and the knife cuts deep. I fall into the mist, Angela's cries ringing in my ears.

'Jack! Jack!'


End file.
